The Legend Of
by The Nation's Voice
Summary: A unique and interesting literary take on new characters based in the Power Ranger Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of… **  
PART ONE  
Prologue

"Hit the deck!"

They say it takes approximately five minutes for your whole life to flash before your very eyes. Lucky for us I only have a small amount of my life I would like to recollect.

That's me telling my partners, my friends to duck. We're currently enjoying a nice little tiff with an interstellar villain. The name? Who cares? He's trying to kill us and there's just no room for formalities.

Life wasn't always like this. Maybe it was worst but it did get better for me. Growing up in a small village in England, a small village named Kent. Maybe you heard of it, that is if its still there.

You see I got enlisted into some interstellar guardianship; me and two other sorry saps. Together we make up what they call us the Spirit Rangers. We're not ghosts and we're not anything from the other side. I didn't choose the bloody name.

"Pip! We need to find this monstrosity's weakness!"

That's Elizabeth. She's a bit of a snob but nothing I'm not use to. Tell you what though her color is definitely yellow. She married some rich wanker by the name of Darcy. I believe he came from the east side. Lucky for her honeymoon, she just 'pff' and vanished to here. Has had a rod up her gown since she has arrived. Can't really blame her though, I was pulled away from Estella.

I respond to her with a twentieth century phrase of: "No shit Sherlock!"

This is going to be interesting.

"Really, Pip, is that even necessary?"

That's the Blue Spirit Ranger; you should be able to guess what his name is. He's supposed to be an investigator from England. Always gloats about his cases especially about some bloke named Moriarty.

And I? I'm Pip, the Red Spirit Ranger. Grew up in obscurity to become the perfect gentleman to become the perfect ranger, my benefactor nor Miss Havisham ever said there would be days like this.

But, by the almighty, do I enjoy myself. This is years of being refined going out the window as they say.  
It's not easy but all I can think about is once I'm done going back to Estella starting a family and everything else.

But first I must do what I've chosen to do and protect the galaxy from scum…

End Prologue.

The Rangers move in unison to bring down the evil Scorupcus. An evil alien warlord bent on inhabiting new worlds for his billions of wives so they can reproduce his children. Scorupcus flails around and with great power he attacks the rangers with exact precision. The rangers all go down one by one. The yellow spirit ranger calls for her attack on the evil alien.

"Yellow Lioness Spirit, Employ!"

Wham! A blinding light tears through the sky covering the Yellow Spirit Ranger from head to toe. She is engulfed fully until she is no longer Elizabeth but now a creature of mysticism. Full of grace, agility and with claws long and razor sharp; her growl, her purr almost enticing in a menacingly, sexy way. She moves, almost royally as she circles Scorupcus, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on him. That split moment to attack with everything she has at the moment.

"Blue Lupine Spirit, Employ!"

A similar light as previously seen again tears through the sky engulfing Holmes. A keen sense, ferocity, everything he really isn't comes out in a monstrous form of a wolf. His growl is one of intimidation unlike Elizabeth's. Holmes not known for really being a hot head lunges at Scorupcus in his spirit animal form and almost with instinct Elizabeth follows up once the moment was approached.

The two attack Scorupcus with great intensity and they leave Pip behind to just look on. He smiles underneath his helmet. Pip watches as his two partners bring down the vile villain with a flurry on kicks and martial arts moves never seen except in the Chinese acrobatic circus.

Pip ever so the gentleman races towards the alien and delivers a variety of punches. Elizabeth and Holmes dance around him avoiding him focusing on their target. Bringing him down slowly until the vicious entity falls to his knees.

"Mercy!"

Scorupcus pleads with the rangers who just defeated him. The Red Spirit Ranger confronts him.

"You bloody world monger. You made this a very difficult fight. You're under detainment as is the law of the interstellar federation for crimes against this world and others like it, assaulting officers of that law, for breach of galaxy protocol to contact other planets upon entering their atmosphere, and for of course being ugly."

Pip places hand restraints on the alien and then the villain falls over unconscious.

"Great! Now we have to carry this fat bastard back. I think you guys over did it again."

"What! Why you insolent, meticulous, repugnant asshole! If it wasn't for Holmes and me powering up he would still be kicking your arse all over this world and the next!"

Elizabeth screams at Pip with a general despise for his authority.

"Come on, Poppet. You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Blow it out of your cigar pipe, Mr. Holmes! And don't call me poppet!"

Mr. Holmes refrains and takes a relaxed position with his arms crossed thinking he would just love to have nothing better than his pipe.

An annoyed Elizabeth storms right over to Pip and immediately gets in his face. As she continues to yell at the Red Spirit Ranger, Scorupcus begins to regain consciousness, and just like that he's out again after Elizabeth kicks him in the head.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." Pip says with exuding confidence and a halfhearted smile.

"You are a horrible, horrible man. Hmpf!" She storms off and hits her communicator teleporting her off the planet.

Scorupcus begins to awaken once more.

"You know that's discrimination saying I'm ugly." The Red Spirit Ranger kicks it unconsciously yet again.

He gets on his communicator and asks for a retrieval team. The Blue Spirit Ranger walks on over to Pip.

"I used to think everything was elementary until I discovered there are many more worlds than ours and even more advanced cultures. So now everything is just rudimentary."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Pip questions where Holmes is going with this.

"Let's just say it's my belief your sweet on that girl." Holmes proclaims intelligently as he has observed the two.

"Bite your tongue, Holmes. I have my Estella to go home to."  
"Just a simple observation my dear boy, just a simple observation." Holmes teleports out.

"Can I help myself that I fall for the ignorant types? Hm? Mr. Darcy is one lucky gentleman."

He thinks he looks down at Scorupcus and then the retrieval team teleports in.

"Sir?" The leader of the team questions to make sure everything is ok.

"Take him in."

"Yes sir. Move team. Secure the quadrant."

The Red Spirit Ranger moves out of their way and looks around at the empty town. He thinks briefly before receiving a page from his commander.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Report back for a debriefing."

"Yes sir."

And just like that as the retrieval team grab the villain, Pip teleports back to the command.

Pip walks around the command base with a smile to melt the ladies and a confidence to make any man jealous. He stands at slightly over six feet tall and weighs in at about two hundred pounds, dirty blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes reminiscent out of something out of Shakespeare.

He reaches the commanders deck where his partners Elizabeth and Holmes are awaiting the arrival of the commander. Elizabeth looks at Pip with utter disgust and rolls her eyes away from him. Holmes does nothing more than to laugh at the situation.

CMDR. Sectus Leang, is a reptilian-like individual from the one of the farthest quadrants known. He is 35th generation Ranger and is the first of his family to be a commander. A very statuesque man (if he should even be called that.) he is the brains behind our recruitment, an unusual bunch of British individuals if I say so myself.

"At ease. I've called this debriefing because it would seem you individuals are not quite getting along. So I've decided to add another member to your little party."

"Sir, isn't that bad luck? I mean not only that but we do a very good job. We don't need any one else, especially now that we have gotten along so well." Pip states with exuberance in his voice as if trying to convince the commander.

"Objections noted, Pip. But your tasks are getting a little sloppy so therefore I'm bringing a little difference to the team. Let me introduce you to your newest member."

A man small in stature strolls in through the hatch. Wearing a cowboy hat and his current uniform.

The commander sees the new guy and gives him a warning "didn't I say not to wear your hat around here."

"Well I do apologize, sir. But this 'ere hat of mine is a family heirloom and it's brought me many nights of luck." The westerner from the far west states nonchalantly.

"Fine, Fine. As long as you get business done. Team this is your newest ranger."

"Howdy!" The stranger removes his hat to give his salutation and notices the very beautiful Elizabeth.

"A westerner? A bloody foreigner? We're going to the deepest levels of hell now." Pip not happy about the new guy complains through it all as the new guy strolls on over to Elizabeth.

She lets out one of the most beautiful smiles anyone has seen in a long time. The new guy gently grabs her hand and caresses it slightly.

"The name is William Bonney." He kisses her hand gently. "But you can call me Billy. Billy the Kid."

The Legend of…  
PART TWO  
prologue

"YEEHAW!"

That sardonic war cry belongs to none other than this new guy. A barbaric foreigner named William Bonney also known as Billy the Kid. As far as I can see from his file he's an outlaw, a criminal running from the American law. Yet the commander saw it fitting to recruit him to bring a difference to our already dysfunctional team.

That's me hitting the floor right after he sucker punched me. I called him exactly what he is and then he begins a brawl in the gentleman's pub. He hits like a girl. Me? I'm more refined. I'm Pip and I will have no other option than to put this man in his place.

End Prologue.

Pip stands up and approaches Billy, who is now sitting on a barstool having a mug of beer.

"I take it you don't know how to give up Mr. Pirrip." Billy just as quickly turns around and lays another fist on him. Pip falls on his ass and wipes the blood from his bottom lip. Never has he seen a man with such disregard for authority until now that is.

"Why don't you get off your chair and fight?" Pips stands once more and this time with exuberant confidence.

"I'll give you this much, you got heart. But heart only gets you a guaranteed butt kicking up and down this 'ere saloon." Billy rises from his seat and smiles at Pip. He removes his jacket and his hat. He takes one final drink from his mug and completely devours what is left over.

Pip has never fought unless necessary but he was willing to throw down just as well with anyone he believed was not "gentlemanly enough."

Billy throws a jab catching Pip right in the nose. His head jerking back ever slightly. Billy seems to be toying with him just like a predator would his prey. Pip remains adamant and tries his best to put Billy down.

"Three cheers, my boy. That's the way to keep on the move." Holmes states as he enjoys his pint of ale. Carefully watching and studying Billy's every move. His ability to slither out and away from Pip's fist.

"Shut up, Holmes. And as for you, stay still and fight like a man." Pip is bewildered with Billy and continues to fight a losing battle.  
"It looks to me like I'm fightin' just doesn't look like you're very good at keeping up." Billy finds this all very amusing and suddenly Elizabeth walks in to the leisure lounge witnessing her two fellow teammates fighting each other.

"Men. Such unrefined barbarism." She walks over to Holmes and takes a seat.

"I didn't think there was any "refined" barbarism in this day and age, for that fact in any age." Holmes grabs his beer just as Pip is launched towards their table.

"Give it up, Pip. Commander is going to have your hide." Just as Elizabeth finishes her statement Pip falls to the floor asleep.

Holmes finishes his beer and Elizabeth looks at Billy with intrigued as he raises his hands in victory.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected much. After all ya'll come from a country ran by a woman. Bunch' a wild queens the lot of you." Billy laughs and hugs one of the alien females and picks her up.

"Yeehaw!" Billy let's out with the joy of just having done something from the good ole' country.

Sherlock Holmes, not really known for being a violent man or for that fact a hostile can tolerate just about anything. Moriarity's dastardly deeds, Hounds, and the occasional infractions by petty criminals but the one thing he can't tolerate is his country being insulted.

Holmes slams down his beer and staggers to his feet. He slowly walks over to Billy who at this point is sitting with the alien woman. Billy notices the man and stands up.

Billy looks behind Holmes to find Elizabeth drinking, unimpressed. Then he looks towards the floor where Pip still lies. Holmes turns slightly to see Pip on the floor.

"I'd like to see you try what you did to poor Pip on someone more intoxicated than yourself, you arse-bandit."

Holmes tries to steady himself as he wobbles in front of Billy. Billy can't help himself but laugh.

"Boy, I didn't understand a damn word that crawled out of your mouth. But don't fret your little pretty head bout it I'll make it quick and painful."

Billy throws the first punch and Holmes dodges precisely and follows his own fist towards Billy's liver. Billy takes a second to realize he is in excruciating pain. The bar falls silent as they all know Holmes is not a fighting man. He's just a smart one.

Billy drops to the floor in pain and in the distance sees Elizabeth laughing at what just occurred. The bar patrons begin to whisper how Billy was brought down by one punch.

"A man just tries to enjoy his amber nectar and then has to put up with a bloke whose all mouth and no trousers. I believe we could've gotten to know each other and pulled an all-nighter but you had to go and hurt Pip. Now the whole night has gone all to pot."

Billy holds his side and tries to stand. Holmes pours a glass of beer on Pip and wakes him up. He picks him up and slings his arm over his shoulder.

"The war over?" Pip states deliriously.

"Yes, Pip, it's over. You won." Holmes humors his team leader and drags him out of the lounge.

Billy gets to his knees sorely and finds Elizabeth standing before him.

"You remind me of my sister when she was ankle-biter."

She offers him a hand to get up. He hesitantly takes it and gets up to his feet.

"Thanks?"

"It's not meant to be a compliment. But here let me buy you pint of ale." Elizabeth smiles with a slyness on her face.

"I can't ever refuse a lady. Hope my insides can handle it." Billy grabs his hat and puts it on. And the two walk over to the bar and have a seat.

Shortly a conversation begins.

Prologue  
Part Three

It's never easy for anything to happen in this plane of existence. But it's no longer a plane worth living in. I find myself searching aimlessly throughout this mechanical contraption they call a "space station".

Sounds like something out of a Jules Verne novel. This station is home and host to universes worth of aliens and other life-forms, including myself and my companions. I believe we're the only human beings here on this station.

Never seen anyone else quite like us my whole time here. I imagine this space station is bigger than a few hundred kilometers if that. I really don't have the time to explore it all. We restrict ourselves to what we know and stay nearby the commander's deck.

Many individuals travel here. Many look like the things we fight others look as cuddly as a stuffed teddy. But they all fight for the same purpose; to protect their homes as well as ours.

I sometimes find myself wondering if I was really meant to be here. Maybe Darcy was the chosen one and someone made a mistake in the teleportation room. Maybe even a mistake in the recruitment process.

Then I also think about the good I have done for many individuals and many planets. I don't think there is an enemy anyone here can't handle except for maybe God Himself.

Not that God is an enemy, but if the Almighty wanted to destroy existence I'm sure he could.

I find myself outside Pip's sleeping quarters. Why am I here? Checking up on him? I think he deserved what Billy did to him. But I feel he's hiding something from us or maybe just me.

End Prologue.

Elizabeth stands outside Pip's hatch. Almost hesitant as to why she's there. Without knocking she enters to find him watching a 3-Dimensional holographic version of the "Benny Hill Show". Pip realizes Elizabeth just entered and fumbles to shut off the programming.

"Did your parents ever teach you how to knock?" Pip regains his footing and shuts off the holographic device.

Pip looks at Elizabeth who seems distraught and uneasy.

"Is something wrong, Liz?"

"No, I'm just…" Elizabeth hesitates some more and finally realizes… "What were you doing?"

"Nothing just understanding different cultures from err different galaxies." Pip hides his eyes by not looking directly at her.

"Pip, I feel you're hiding something from us."

"Hiding something? Elizabeth, please, I would never."

"You seem to be having a great understanding of this world almost as if you don't expect yourself to go back home." Elizabeth shows a genuine concern in her voice and for a split second Pip considers telling her the truth.

But the truth is harder for someone who just fell in love and doesn't know that their loved ones have passed a thousand years ago. Pip takes this into consideration and he knows it will tear her emotions and her mentality apart. And as leader he has no choice but to do everything in his power to keep everyone in check.

"That's preposterous! I love Estella and I want to return to her as soon as possible." Pip sees her turn away. "Listen, love, I know you miss Mr. Darcy. Maybe more so than I miss Estella but there's nothing else we can do until they let us go home."

"You're right. I'm a fool. I am sorry I intruded the way I did. I will leave you alone now."

Elizabeth searches for a little more sympathy from Pip and finds none. She leaves his quarters leaving him behind. He turns around to face the holographic device and commands it to turn on.

"Search!" Pip commands.

"Search enabled. Awaiting further instruction." a voice speaks from within the machine.

"Search current year and time on Earth!" a hologram of the earth appears in front of Pip.

"Current time varies between earthly time zones. Please specify?"

"England."

"Time is 1356. The year is 1992 A.D. Earth currently is suffering from deteriorating ozone. Earth has approximately 137 more of your years before final collapse."

Pip lowers his head and behind him stands Mr. Holmes.

"You haven't told her?" Holmes speaks to Pip with resignation in his voice.

"Doesn't anyone one knock?" He pauses and notices the leer in Holmes. "I don't have the heart. She'll crumble." Pip shuts off the holographic device once more.

"I think you underestimate her. She does suspect something; she just doesn't want to see it. You're making this situation worse. Or maybe you're just waiting for her to fall out of love with Darcy and fall for you."

Holmes has Pip cornered and he doesn't even know how to answer.

"Remember, I'm the greatest detective next to a guy who wears a bat suit."

Pip snickers at Holmes' remark. Holmes finally begins to retreat and stops.

"I'd suggest you step up, because it would seem she has taken a fancy to Mr. Kid."

Holmes exits leaving Pip to ponder the whole world that lies on his shoulders. It would seem Earth is dying and everyone they know and love is dead. The one thing one can hope for is death in battle.

A storm brews in space and suddenly the alarms go off. Pip rushes out of his quarters and down the hall seeing everyone being summoned.

"All right! Finally we're gonna git some action!" Billy yells out as he encounters Pip. They run towards the main briefing auditorium. Elizabeth and Holmes are there already and wait patiently for the Chief Marshall to address everyone.

They all fall silent as he reaches the podium.

"Rangers! It would seem that we have a situation with a freakish storm in all quadrants of the known omni verse."

And with that it begins what will be an epic adventure.

Epilogue

A being travels in an empty world. A world He's creating from a much older one. As He walks, the shrubbery and leafy greens sprout from the ground. He waves his hand and a small wind fills the atmosphere.

He is like a child with a new toy. He waves His arms towards the sky and creates a beautiful blue sky in an instant. Different forms of flowers begin to bloom. Flowers like nothing anyone has ever seen. From the ground and the trees fruits and vegetables sprout.

He skips from one part of the world to another. He drags His fingers through the world springing water creating new oceans and rivers and lakes.

He stops and looks around with a big smile on His face. He remembers when He used to do it in seven days. He's gotten better with all the practice.

Underneath of it all though was still an ancient civilization. A civilization he did not create but instead the evolutionary process did. Parasites of sorts that helped destroy their own world and finally destroyed themselves.

All but one parasite has lived and with all it awakens. It notices the reinvigoration of the planet and stealthily writhes around to the top side.

The Being begins to create new forms of animals and breathes individual life to each one of them. He plays with them and shows them love and friendliness. There is nothing one would expect from any of this, especially this Being.

The parasite grows jealous at the attention given to these new animals. It knows it was here before they were. And it knows who its enemy is.

The Being lies under the new suns that shine on this new world and decides to close His eyes.

The parasite moves, burrowing underground, slightly and slowly. It reaches its destination…

The Being releases a loud cry and lunges forward in pain. A storm brews immediately with lightning and thunder. The new world begins to fall apart and the animals begin to drop dead.

The Being continues to scream like a child who just got possessed at a candy store. His pain repercussions through the omni verse causing storms and planetary problems throughout.

The Being than comes to a halt and stands in place. His eyes no longer full of the curiosity or playfulness it once had. It is replaced by darkness and a void that would swallow everything in its path.

The Being walks away and everything begins to wither away. Nothing good has come of this and there is nothing He can do to help Himself. At the base of His neck, the parasite clings sucking into the life of something very omnipotent and very powerful. It controls Him now. And so the birth of a devil has come to pass.

End Epilogue.

Part four

**Prologue**

Just a mere few hours ago we arrived on a strange planet. Our mission is to locate our contacts and help them defeat an escaped rogue wizard with a tendency of creating creatures who can grow to an unimaginable height. He wants to help some other being take over this planet.

It sounds easy enough but I don't know. I don't know what to think of any of this. Am I too proud to say I don't want to do this anymore? Maybe I am but as I walk through this abandoned city, there are just so many similarities to our planet. I look at the construction of many of the buildings. Buildings made of metals, concrete, others made of just glass from their appearance. But those are just minor differences, there is still so much green and the sky is unlike any other planet we've been on, except for earth.

Pip and Holmes walk through the city scouting carefully. I look at Pip and still cannot shake the feeling that he's hiding something from me. And why would he what reason does he have. I'm sure Holmes knows what it is and I know it's not his place to tell me but if he is any kind of friend I would think it did not matter.

Everyone in this city must be hiding or they must've evacuated. I know I would if there was an invasion where foreign creatures from other civilizations wanted to take over our planet for its resources. I look to my right and see Billy kneeling on the ground, observing it. Strange man, but I guess that is something very common for a man from America.

I continue to scout trying to ease my mind and focus at the mission on hand. I pass many objects and shops that are not in any kind of alien tongue. Instead with the exception of a few of them being in English others I just didn't understand. Such shops containing clothing and shoes; Foot Locker I can read but others like G-A-P I just don't understand for the life of me. It bothers me so and never have I felt so vulnerable.

I see Billy stop dead in his tracks and puts his hands on his hips. He must've realized something. He slaps his hand on his head and begins to laugh. He let's out what has become his trademark 'Yeehaw'. Pip commands him to lower his voice. Billy is happy about something. I ignore it and continue looking for our contacts.

Then I pass a box on the street with what would seem to contain a newspaper. The heading reads "INVASION!" But that didn't bother me as much as the other contents of the paper. I smash the box and grab a paper; I find myself angry and deceived. I look at Pip as he looks around some more and my anger grows unrelenting. I look at Billy and now I know what he knows.

We're home. We are on Earth.

**End Prologue.**

Pip looks around to feel himself get pushed by none other than his female team member, Elizabeth Bennett. He turns around to notice under all the garments and helmet she is angry, very angry to Pip's dismay.

"How long have you known?" Elizabeth sounds almost tearful underneath of it all.

Pip has a slight confused look on his face and cannot guess. "Known? What are you talking about woman?"

"Here let me read it out for you! The Angel Grove Times, Thirty-fifth edition, November 30th, 1993! 1993! You, you wanker!" She throws the paper at Pip in anger and flees in tears. Holmes can do nothing but lower his head in shame and sees her off. Pip tries to run after her but finds himself being stopped by none other than Billy.

"Let her go. You'll just make things worse."

"The outlaw has a point Pip. She'll be back this is a lot for her to handle and she wouldn't do us any good if we were to encounter Lokar or any of his cronies right now."

Pip lowers his head and raises it once more. "Go after her…"

Holmes begins to move in the direction Elizabeth went only to find himself held back by Pip.

"…Billy." The look on Billy and Holmes would be one of shock if it could be seen. The truth is Pip does know how to do things at times, although he is influenced by others way of thinking of him.

"I'll have her back, partner." Billy runs in the direction Elizabeth headed. Holmes looks at Pip.

Pip looks to see Billy already in the distance. "She would've not wanted to talk to you anyway. She's grown fond of Billy he was the best for the job."

Holmes reaches back to a relaxed position. "Mr. Pirrip, I would've never thought there was a good reason why they made you leader of this pack. Know I can see why."

Holmes grabs the paper that was thrown at Pip. He examines it closely. "Angel Grove? I guess we should continue looking for our contacts. I don't think this city so big that we couldn't."

"Right, finding the other rangers and our contacts is priority before we can even go up against anything Lokar throws at us." Pip and Holmes continue on, Pip looks behind him one last time before continuing.  
"She'll be fine. Billy will bring her back."

In a nearby alley, Elizabeth is on her knees crying for the life that was stolen from her. Billy looks down the long alleyway to find her near a dumpster sobbing.

"Go away! Leave me be, you savage!" Resentment is heard echoing through the alleyway but it does not affect Billy at all. He understands what pain is. He understands what it is to lose those closest to you and to be betrayed by those who claim to be your closest friends.

"I can't do that, Ma'am. Even if I am a savage, I know what it is like to believe you're all alone in this world. I might know that better than anyone. Especially when you feel you've been betrayed by your closest friends." Billy removes his helmet and sits right next to Elizabeth.

"I use to have a friend, he was my best friend. He use to ride with my posse. His name was Pat. He wanted out of the life we had chosen and so I let him go. Next thing I know he becomes a Marshall and begins hunting down all our friends. It what he called justice. I say it was bullshit. Then he came after me. I almost welcomed him. I grew tired of running just to survive." Billy stops to see Elizabeth now looking at him, her eyes full from the crying.

"Well, in the end, he did catch up to me; we stared each other down, and finally drew our guns. What happened next was something that made me realize that everything happens for a reason."

"What did happen?" Billy shows some relief to know that she was listening.

"Well, I realized then that he was still my friend and I was his. We both missed on purpose when we could've easily killed each other. He smiled at me and said goodbye. But before he left the room he threw me his Texas Ranger badge. Next thing I know I was in space with some real weirdoes. And I don't know anything else that ever happened." Billy looks at Elizabeth; she understands what he is getting at.

"Pip wanted to spare me?" Billy nods at the fact she understood the point of his life story. Something he never shared with anyone until now. Billy stands up and offers her a hand up. She looks at him and smiles. Grabbing his hand she gets up. She tries to wipe her tears away only to be prevented by Billy. He uses his gloves to gently wipe her tears away.

They look into each other and then they embrace. After she is done hugging him she looks into his eyes and moves in for a kiss, a kiss with a passion from the ages. She looks at him one more time.

"How did you know? How did you know we were back on earth?" She wonders.

Billy smiles. "I've been here, things have changed in a hundred years, but the earth's spirit does not lie."

At that particular moment in time, the two are startled by a loud explosion followed by some fighting nearby. Billy grabs Elizabeth's helmet and then his own. He smiles at her as she puts on her helmet; he puts his on. And without any more hesitation they head towards the direction of the fighting.

Moments later they find themselves looking at two rangers fighting off a legion of grayish aliens. And soon they jump into action with the two other rangers. The two rangers stop for a split second to take notice who there help is and then continue fighting. They fight without reservation and show exemplary martial arts skill. Movements aggressively enough that the aliens, known at this point in time as the Putty patrol, begin to disintegrate one at a time with each forceful hit.

Billy moves in and out of the way using nothing but his fist as the Putties break right before his eyes. He stops and takes notice of the others rangers and how they perform. Using techniques he has not seen in his previous life. He moves his eyes from them to Elizabeth. She has gotten a grasp of how to use her body as a weapon, sacrificing every part of herself to eliminate the opponents.

"Let's git 'em partners!" Billy howls across the battle field as he moves in closer to help the others. Everyone moving as if knowing each others moves, like a ballet of destruction, nothing survives under these rangers' might.

Shortly the rangers find themselves foe less and with nothing more to do than to set the proper introductions.

Billy removes his helmet followed by Elizabeth. They approach the two other rangers whom begin to remove their helmets. The first ranger, the Red Ranger, is a clean cut kid, maybe late in his teens. Very strong in his appearance and demeanor, yet there is an unrequited kindness in his eyes.

The second ranger, the Green Ranger, has dark, long hair. He showed agility quite unlike his partner. He stands at almost the same height as the Red Ranger.

"You must be the back up?" The Red Ranger reaches in to shake their hands formally.

"You must be Jason, obviously the Red Power Ranger, leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. And you must be Tommy, the Green Ranger, who was evil and then became good, lost his powers and got em back." Billy says assuring them he has done his research on the situation while shaking their hands.

The Green Ranger lets out a chuckle followed by another one from the Red Ranger. "Actually, I play Tommy. But my real name is Jason and this is Austin."

"Wait a second, what are you Yankees talking about?" Elizabeth questions the two men who just laughed at what they thought.

"It would seem your reports are a little misguided. You see Jason and I have covers as actors who play Power Rangers on a show along with the rest of the team." Austin explains with a sly smile on his face.

"So what you're sayin' is you guys are like Wild Bill's Traveling Show? He was a great gunfighter but hid himself by putting an act."

"We figured that would be the best way to hide our secret. We are rangers who became actors who play rangers. We figured Sectus told you this. He does write the show and includes the villains we have faced over the course of our time; Simple solution that wouldn't need any explaining to the local or federal authorities if anything came up. Everyone believes we're just filming." Jason finishes up and Austin nods in approval.

"Well, goddamn. My name William H. Bonney. But call me Billy. Billy the Kid."

Austin and Jason look at each other and begin to laugh. "You're joking right? I mean Billy the Kid? And who's this, Calamity Jane?"

"My name is Elizabeth Bennett." She walks over to the two and slaps them in their face.

"We came from different periods of time. And he's truly Billy the Kid!" They notice the anger in the woman and realize…

"Well anything is possible. Sorry." Austin apologizes on behalf of himself and Jason.

"Anyway down to business. We are after a wizard named Lokar. We faced him once before but managed to escape us. He usually works for the highest bidder, does everything he can to rid the planet of everyone by any means necessary. We managed to evacuate the city of Angel Grove before he unleashed a trio of monsters. We've had difficulty bringing them down especially since the rest of the team was captured." Austin briefly describes and Jason finishes.

"That and the fact that these Putty Patrol keep showing up to finish the job. Wait did they just send you two?"

"No, we have two other members looking for you gentlemen right now." Elizabeth puts on her helmet followed by the rest of the rangers.

"Then we should get going and find them before they encounter any unwanted trouble."

Billy the Kid and Elizabeth run the way they came. Austin and Jason stall back for a second.

"Billy the Kid? How cool is that, Austin?"

"Pretty cool, given the fact that we got slapped because you called Elizabeth, Calamity Jane."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Right."

The two rangers follow the Spirit Rangers the same way they came not knowing what will happen.

**EPILOGUE**

At the end of the junctions of all galaxies a vortex opens. Through this vortex a being appears. A very familiar being that was full of joy and happiness until it was sucked away by a creature older than time itself. A creature with jealousy and hatred for things created on other worlds.

The Being, completely hollow, glides through the fabric of space, until it reaches a habited world. Alderaan was a peaceful world, one with far technological advances and its own brand of heroes, a republic world with nothing but humility and galaxial peace as their message for their nearby worlds.

The Being enters Alderaan's atmosphere and the good people of that world notice Him. Their naive ness, though overwhelming, was not enough because they have never seen anything malicious ever attack. Little do they know. With a wave of His hand the people of the world begin to disappear, tidal waves begin to form and quakes break the civilizations.

A group of heroes aid to the distress, they are the Jedi Rangers, led by the Black Ranger named Luke. The Being can do nothing more than to humor these individuals with their photonic swords. He watches as they try to get as many individuals to safety as possible. With a snap of his fingers more people continue to disappear. The rangers realize there is nothing they can do save the people except for taking on the Being themselves. In one heroic motion the Jedi Rangers approach the Being only to find themselves frozen in time.

And with a clap of His hands they and everyone on Alderaan is gone. The Being with His energy takes flight into the sky and stops in mid-space. Suddenly with a speed unlike anything seen before He plunges Himself through the planet. Destroying the once peaceful planet into nothing but rubble. He stares down at what was and looks back to see the edge of the Galaxy unraveling. He looks forward and takes flight again towards a new world.

**End EPILOGUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of…**

**Part Six**

**Prologue**

To remove context you have to be willing to break the rules. To know your situation you must perceive to what is not even possible or probable. I know the simplistics of life and every possible angle there is to it.

Unfortunately, now there is more to learn than the little world we were on. There is more to crack down on. Realistically looking at ourselves we are not those who you might believe we are. No we are far more. We have become figures of what would seem a literary tale, taken away from previous mythos.

I know who I am and what I can do, but I also know it's not my nature. Is it the situations? Or is something more driving us just like a writer would push a pen? Answers are easy it is the decisions that are made that are difficult.

We find ourselves fighting a monster, a thing who has already taken the life away from a Ranger belonging to another group. And we find ourselves hanging by a thread, the four of us.

We are the Spirit Rangers. A brief introduction is not necessary as you might know who we are. No need to sound repetitive. But the one thing we can not help is the decisions of letting the other Rangers take revenge for their fallen comrade. A woman named Thuy, The Yellow Power Ranger.

This creature who calls itself Goldar is one to have much pride. That will be his downfall.

"Green Snake Spirit, Employ!"

The one Ranger powering up right now is a jolly, good wanker by the name of Billy. A good kid seems to be in the wrong places at the wrong time. But can't deny the heart he has. I watch as his snake-like nature moves in closer to Goldar. Almost coiling and hissing at his prey. What are you up to Billy; this is no time for games.

In the distance I hear Elizabeth call for her lioness spirit. We are getting our arses handed to us. Never noticed how much of an angel she looks like when she's covered in that luminescent energy. She circles Goldar as well as he continues to just pound the Power Rangers to bloody pulps.

"Hiya!"

The Blue Power Ranger, named David, approaches towards Goldar with his Lance. Unfortunately without a plan he's just going to…ouch! Didn't think these mystical helmets could be cracked open so easily. It was like a nut cracker working at Christmas through the endless amounts of nuts. Nice try though, if you're a glutton for pain.

Excuse me? You're wondering why I'm just standing here telling you this story. Well if you haven't figured it out by now I'm a thinker. And transforming myself won't help move things any quicker. Especially since this has been going for a couple hours as it is.

Billy and Elizabeth seem to be playing it smart just circling as the other Rangers try there hardest to bring down Goldar. But it would seem he is a bit much. I imagine he is upset as to how he was portrayed on their show; Bunch of politics and propaganda if you ask me.

Wait what is that? It would seem the fearless leader has emerged form the smoke and debris. Pip, what an extraordinary young lad, a boy unable and unkempt of himself and of the way he lived his life. This is not man with nothing and this is no longer a man with "great expectations." He is different and he is whatever a person wants to be. He is whatever anyone will view him. To some, a nobody, a character to hate because he is incapable, or to others a character of great potential and acceptance. He is Pip. He is "the nation's" Pip and no one else.

"Red Simian Spirit, Employ!"

I must say this is the first I've seen him do this. He tries to hard to do things on his own. Unreliable of great power given to him, I imagine he was trying to prove something. But no longer.

The Spirit Force rips into him. He observes for a second and looks towards my way, I feel him smile underneath his helmet. He joins the other two in circling Goldar. The Black Power Ranger tries to attack him with his battleaxe.

Goldar swiftly blocks with his sword and it would seem he delivers a smashing head butt to him. Hard to tell from the angle I'm standing at. Billy, Elizabeth, and Pip glowing in energy just circle as Goldar is busy with the Power Rangers.

Something strange about what my mates are doing though. It would seem their energies seem to be interacting with one another's. Hm. Difficult to know what Pip's plan is. He is unpredictable if anything.

The Green Power Ranger and the Red Power Ranger move in to Goldar having an even exchange. The Pink Power Ranger, she is quite a looker, if I say so myself. Come again? How can I say that in this situation? Easy I just did. No sense in stressing. Cooler heads always prevail if I think so myself.

Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted by your mere inquiries, The Pink Power Ranger tried her Bow and laser arrow attack. Fire tears through Goldar and he manages to go down to a knee. Unfortunately, they didn't know how to capitalize. Goldar grabs the Pink Power Ranger by her head and…oof…Never have I seen anything so brutal as to burying someone's head into the ground with a single slam.

In the distance, what is that I hear? A small rumbling is the ground collapsing from the fight or is it something far greater. Goldar leaps twenty or so feet into the air. Pip, Elizabeth and Billy just continue to focus on their energies, intertwining with each other. Becoming one?

Goldar comes down with full force creating a giant explosion and a wave of energy flow through the surrounding area. I can't see a thing the smoke is so thick. Wait, I can see my partners energies still standing. The rumbling continues and gets closer. Strange things pass through my feet but I cannot see a thing just yet.

The smoke finally clears up and the rumbling has stopped. My god what an occurrence this is. Pip you're pretty smart if you came up with this. If Goldar cannot be defeated by The Rangers than maybe just maybe he can be defeated together with them.

I stand to find myself partnered with gorillas, apes, lions, and snakes. Vile creatures I think but if they're allies on this day. Then so be it. Goldar looks slightly intimidated as I imagine every animal has probably escaped form every zoo in the vicinity of twenty-miles?

Goldar tries to move but the intertwined energies of my partners render him within the circle. The creatures move hurriedly towards the target. And then I see my opening.

The gorillas and apes are the first wave through the field of energy pounding Goldar's armor, weakening it. Real smart. Never thought to use our powers that way. Actually I am a little jealous I didn't.

Goldar continues to get pounded more and more trying to swing his sword when suddenly the lions find themselves into the circle clenching their claws and their teeth into every one of his limbs. Immobilizing him his armor begins to come off piece by piece.

Hmm. My opening seems to be getting a lot better. No one will ever believe I'm going to do this. After all we are Spirit Rangers.

**End Prologue.**

Goldar tries his hardest to fight off the animals while Pip, Elizabeth and Billy the Kid, focus all their energies into a spherical cell. Holmes begins to channel his energy a different type of energy unlike anything we have seen before.

The snakes bite into Goldar injecting him with their venom he does not seem to weaken. The other Rangers are out for this round as they lay all across the battlefield. Goldar stares at the Spirit Rangers who happen to be holding him captive. He tries to attack but finds no way as he just continues to get slowed down by all the animals.

He falls to the ground and stares up to find snakes biting at his very face. Annoyed he stands once more and begins to pound on the gorillas and the lions. He tosses many at a time.

Holmes finds himself chanting until from the sky begins to rain frogs. He continues to chant and the frogs get ever so closer to him.

"Why have you summoned me? No mere mortal can summon a spirit goddess!"

"Great Heqt. I am no mere mortal for I have lived over one hundred of earth's years. I've summoned you to provide us with a help from the beyond spirit to rid this evil we face."

The frogs begin to gather together to form what would imaginably be a woman, no a goddess. The goddess Heqt looks behind herself through the many eyes of all the frogs that make her up.

Goldar after gaining some leverage grabs his sword and dashes towards Elizabeth. He begins to knock on her energy field, forcefully. The Power Rangers are helplessly unconscious and the other Spirit Rangers are bound. All they can do is watch helplessly without breaking the cell. One of the few flaws to this tactic.

"A spirit for a spirit." Heqt makes the request. Holmes announces it.

"Great Heqt! A spirit for a spirit it shall be!"

Heqt sways her arm through the air and then the frogs she was made up of begin to levitate towards the sky. Vanishing into it there is nothing more.

Goldar manages to break through knocking Elizabeth unconscious and leaving Billy and Pip weakened to the point of immobilization. He picks up his sword covered in snakes and makes an attempt at striking down Elizabeth when suddenly a strange yellowing energy stops him.

"This is impossible…It can't be!" Goldar's voice trembles with what he is seeing. A small Asian girl covered in yellow light. The light takes the form a translucent Power Ranger suit still revealing the Asian girl. She blocks his sword with her forearms.

"Get her out of here!"

Holmes moves in and grabs Elizabeth out of the way. Pip manages enough energy to grab Billy and take flight to a more secured area.

"What's going on, Sherlock?"

"The Dickens, that's what's going on!"

Pip has a confused look on his face.

"I'll kill you again. And this time I will take even more pleasure in doing so."

Goldar pulls his sword back to an attack stance. The Asian girl stands majestically into a fight stance.

"A spirit for a spirit…" the Asian girl makes sure her words are heard before the villain engages her.

The Power Rangers unable to have any more energy to stay powered up end up powering down to themselves. And to their disbelief they see the spirit of one of their own. Tears come down their eyes as they do nothing but watch in truest of fear, sadness, and happiness.

Goldar attacks with a wind slash which the Asian girl so easily blocks. Right behind the attack was Goldar swinging and slashing at the girl he once murdered. The fight takes on like something out of the ending of an RPG video game. Goldar as much on the offensive as possible while the Asian girl defends graciously.

She punches at him just once and then continues to do so until he is thrown back into a building. The Rangers all look in astonishment at the battle that is taking place above them.

"How?"

"Does it matter? Kick his ass!" Austin screams across the way but his words die before they can reach her.

Goldar slices the building he crashed through and tosses the end at the girl. The Asian girl braces for the impact and glows stronger than before slicing through the building with just her energy. Behind the building Goldar attacks immediately as to catch her off-guard instead it just leaves him open t her attacking him.

"You murdered my body. You desecrated it. And you believe you can win. Since the beginning of time there has been good versus evil, and yet knowing what history has to say about that, you chose your side. Evil can never win except in the voids of your fruitless minds."

She hits him with every bit of her soul she has until he is found wanting. He is a bloody mess. Everyone watches from below as he tries to surrender.

"A spirit for a spirit…I forgive you now."

She hugs Goldar and in doing so she removes his spirit, turning his body into ashes. The ashes fall and glide through the sky landing scattered across the town. But his spirit unlike his body shows a more benevolent being, without the armor.

"I am sorry." A tear rolls down his face as he begins to dissipate into the sky.

The Asian girl begins to descend towards the ground where there are familiar people she knows. Her spirit translucent and covered with the energy of her former Ranger self. Fading back and forth between the two.

She approaches Holmes and the Spirit Rangers first.

"Thank you for giving me one last chance to see my friends and more than anything to be a part of something that was worth exploring."

She walks over to the Power Rangers or at this point Austin, Jason, David, Walter, and Amy. They are bruised and badly beaten but nothing can keep them from the emotional outcome of this event, being able to see their former partner, their friend one last time.

"The Rangers will always have a place in my heart. And remember there will always be threats and maybe even bigger ones than this but no matter stay strong and remember why we fight and why we give our lives."

"Where will you go now?"

"Home…where I will always be remembered."

The Asian girl begins to disappear until she is completely gone.

"Never forget."

The last words are heard and fade with the rest of her. Amy breaks down and cries on Jason's shoulder. Everyone tears away not showing any embarrassment or reservation for doing so. And with that it's finally over.

Hours later…

"What will you gentlemen do now?"

"Rebuild Angel Grove. Continue protecting the people here."

Pip shakes Austin's hand.

"From the bottom of our hearts, we wish you well."

"No. From the bottom of our hearts thank you for giving us our friend. Even if it was for a few moments. We will never forget that."

The Spirit Rangers begin to teleport and so they do. The Power Rangers wave and hold in closer to each other. Welcome to the end.

Back on the command station Billy, Pip, Elizabeth, and Sherlock await for the commander.

Sectus arrives with his head held high and paperwork in his hands.

"At ease. I've called you here to say how impressed I was with the way you handled Lokar and Goldar. You have proven to be a great team and there fore your next mission will most likely be the hardest of your lives."

Elizabeth smirks "We're ready for anything, sir."

"Good. Take these."

He hands to each one of them paperwork.

"Sir? What this?"

"Your most difficult mission to date; to resume your lives from when you left and to live it. We were wrong in keeping you away for so long and finding out the way I'm sure you all did."

Pip looks at Elizabeth and she returns the looks with a grin.

"Sir? What if..."

"No, "ifs" Pip. This is an order. You will report to sector G for mind debriefing and then you will return to your time to where you all belong. You get me?"

All: "Yes sir!"

"Dismiss! And I don't want to hear another word, so get out!"

Commander Sectus Leang turns around as to not see them and their faces. They all exit one by one.

"Yeehaw! Back to the brothels and the life!"

Billy rushes ahead. Followed by Holmes who nods at Pip and Elizabeth.

Pip stops Elizabeth.

"You finally get to go back to Mr. Darcy."

"You can go back to your Estella."

"For what any of this is worth I'm sorry for everything."

"Pip I'm no longer naïve and I know I'm strong. This never happened."

She reaches in and kisses Pip on the cheek and turns away from him leaving him in shock and continuing to move on.

Nothing more for them. In the next few moments they had their minds altered to forget everything that had occurred since their enrollment. And soon they found themselves back to their periods of time. It's difficult to say whether they all had a happy ending but does it matter when one knows how great they really were.

**End.**

**Epilogue.**

The Being arrives at a machine-made planet with no sign of organic life. The planet populated by robots that can disguise themselves into many objects including vehicles and such, survive on energy.

Something the parasite craves for as well. Stepping onto the humble planet the being begins to destroy the robots living on the planet. In a not so far distance on the planet, a big red truck sends a distress beacon as he watches everything unfold on screen.

The Red Truck, leader of the Robot Rangers, calls for his allies.

"Autobots! We have a class-5 situation on hand. We are to use extreme prejudice as this "being" has destroyed worlds and is looking to destroy ours. We cannot let this happen! Autobots, Transform and rollout!"

Famous last words from someone so brave. The Robot Rangers fight until their untimely demise. The Being destroying everyone in site and everyone on the planet known as Cybertron, moves and looks in wonder at the planet.

"This is my home. I will make this my home since it carries such an artificial sense of life. I will destroy everything and watch it unravel from here."

His voice echoing as if two people talking at once. He finds the Red Truck opening his chest.

"Commander…we…have… perished…god…destroying worlds…"

The Red Truck searches until he finds the ultimate weapon, The Matrix. Before fading away the Being looks at the Robot with curiosity. He activates the Matrix destroying all of Cybertron, leaving nothing more than the Being to float on. Behind him the universe still is unraveling.

_Elsewhere:_

An officer approaches the commander's quarters.

"Sir, we just received word from Optimus Prime. They apparently encountered the alien entity that is destroying worlds."

"And what is the status?"

"Cybertron is gone. From what we got from the transmission it was a desperate attempt by Prime by using the Matrix to destroy the entity."

"Was he successful?"

"Afraid not sir. The entity somehow survived and it's headed towards this direction."

"Hm."

"What should we do sir?"

"Form a new group. They will have to be a backup if we lose our forces. Make sure they are young and reckless."

"Sir?"

"You heard me lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Sectus Leang looks out the porthole to see the end of the universe and a light a far distance away. The officer exits the quarters and nothing more than fear and dread come over Commander Leang.

**End Epilogue.**


End file.
